


Hunter Mission 69

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Reader-Interactive, Shiro-Kuro AU, adventure story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: In the Shiro-Kuro AU, Shiro Gon and Kuro Killua are going to be going on their 69th Hunter Mission together~ Shiro Gon wants it to be one they'll remember forever...Reader-Interactive: Help me with the story by deciding between different choices posed at the end of the Chapters!UPDATE Chapter 2: Shiro Gon and Kuro Killua choose which mission they are going to do. While they scan through the paperwork, they find that something vital is missing. The owner of the agency reveals that she needs something from them that she normally doesn't.





	1. First-Come, First-Served

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I wanted to write something that was possibly interactive and fun. I also wanted to work with my lovable Lusty Couple, Shiro Gon and Kuro Killua. Please enjoy learning more about these two from my Shiro-Kuro AU. This raunchy KilluGon story will be Reader-Interactive, so let's have some fun with this!
> 
> UPDATE: I rewrote Chapter 1 to fit my more current portrayal of all three of these characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Gon and Kuro Killua arrive to their meeting at the Do Me a Favor Hunter Agency a bit late. The owner of the agency offers them two different missions to choose from. Shiro Gon says this is going to be their 69th mission together and wants it to be something special. Which will they choose?

“Hey, sorry we’re late, Stella~” Shiro Gon sang out as he burst through the front door of  _ Do Me a Favor _ Hunter Agency. This white-haired boy flashed his signature apologetic smile, though his laughing orange eyes showed that he wasn’t sorry one bit. 

His near-emotionless boyfriend, Kuro Killua, let himself be dragged by the elbow to the main desk. There, a bespectacled brunette was trying to hide her irritation by continuing to type away on her silver laptop computer. Aside from her striking lightning-blue fake nails, Stella looked like an olden-day school teacher mixed with the clothes of a flight attendant who had the job of a secretary. But, she was actually the owner of this high-risk, high reward Hunter Agency here in the City of Limbo.

“I apologize,” Kuro Killua mumbled flatly, staring down at Stella with his cold, crimson eyes. As usual, he was sorry for their off-schedule arrival and the antics of his over-the-top lover.

“I have grown used to how sporadic you two tend to be,” the woman grumbled, not peering up from the excel sheet she was working on, “but the jobs have not.”  

“Aw, did you give away something juicy again?” Shiro Gon asked, dramatically pouting like he was disappointed. He put a hand over his mouth as it quickly cracked into a smirk.

“I pass out assignments on a first-come, first-serve basis,” came a curt reply as the brunette finished what she was doing. Slamming her laptop shut, Stella looked up to give the couple a disapproving squint from behind her glasses.

“But I did cum first today! Three times actually.” Orange eyes sparkling, the white-haired teen held up fingers as he counted. “Once with my Darling at our apartment, then with a Rando in the coffee shop bathroom, and, right before we got here-”

“Enough,” Stella cut in, her lips becoming a thin line. Her left hand moved from her computer to her brown hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She gave it a few squeezes, as if it were a stress ball, before spinning her swivel chair around. Shiro Gon giggled as her long, blue nails flipped through a foot-high pile of manilla folders, pulling out two.

“Those better be high-paying,” Kuro Killua warned, immediately noticing how each file seemed to hold at least twenty pages of information.

“Of course they are. You two are very picky about never wanting to go on a mission worth less than ten million Jenni.” Stella stood up and walked out from behind her desk to the wooden table located more in the middle of the office space. She smacked the folders onto the tabletop before the trio took their seats in order to talk shop.

“As we emailed yesterday, we’re looking for a mission that will take one to three days maximum,” Kuro Killua said in a business-serious tone as he sat down and crossed his arms.

“And no hunting for items this time. To get a hold of that antique vase was a real pain in the ass,” Shiro Gon complained, choosing to sit on a corner of the table instead of a provided chair, “and I don’t mean from the sex I had with that damn stubborn shopkeeper.” 

“Well, you have choices today, so you cannot blame me if you choose one that you end up disliking,” Stella murmured, moving one file to the left and the other to the right. “This one here is a mid-level human escort assignment. This one here is a high-level assassination assignment.”

“Do either of them need our stars?”

“Yes. For the escort, at least a Single-Star Hunter License is required.”

“Yet it’s mid-level? Darling, do you think there’s a catch?” With quick fingers, the Love Hunter made a pass at the folder on the left. A faster hand slapped his away.

“You can only open the folder if you choose it,” Stella chided, pushing up her glasses with her wrist. It was standard procedure and they all knew it. 

“Then we’ll need a little more information before we choose,” the Black-List Hunter challenged, his red eyes narrowing in slight annoyance. Sometimes she explained too little because she had gotten to read all the information already. As a Double-Star Data Hunter, Stella could forget that not everyone knew as much as she did.

Shiro Gon rubbed his stinging hand and nodded in agreement with his hubby. He had a usual set of “deep questions” that needed answers. “Like, I wanna know if I can-”

“The client for the escort is female while the client for the assassination is male.”

“And the person we would be escorting?”

“Male.”

“And the person we would be assassinating?”

“Male.”

“Oh, that’s a difficult choice~” the white-haired boy moaned, imagining the possible intercourse he could have in both scenarios. His knees rubbed together in excitement as he got lost in his fantasies. 

“I’m more interested in the amount we’ll be paid,” Kuro Killua expressed emotionlessly, ignoring that fact his partner was loudly unzipping his dark green jacket.

“Yes. The escort mission starts at thirteen-million Jenni, but can reach up to fifteen-million if done quickly and the client is satisfied with your work. The assassination is time-sensitive at a specific location, so it has a flat rate of fourteen-million Jenny.”

“Che, so both are about the same,” the assassin boy growled, clicking his tongue. Indeed, this wasn’t as easy a decision as he would have hoped. Turning his eyes back to Shiro Gon, the older teen was now in the process of taking his shorts off to free his five-inch erection. With an icy elbow shove, Kuro Killua knocked his lover off the table and onto the carpet below. “Help me decide which one we should do instead of playing with yourself, Shiro Slut.”

“Ow, you Black Brute, I was just thinking of the possibilities…” Shiro Gon whined like a kicked puppy, acting like a victim when he was obviously in the wrong. Crawling under the table, the Love Hunter lay his chin in the space on the chair between Kuro Killua’s legs, snapping back to his chipper attitude. “You know,” he hummed, placing his hand on the tent he had caused in his boyfriend’s shorts, “this is going to be our 69th mission together~”

Kuro Killua, listening to the slut but staring at Stella, raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? So?”

“It’s a special number, so I want this mission to be one we can remember.” 

“ …I really don’t care.”

“Oh, Darling, when you’re this cold in the morning, it makes me want to tease you!”

“Shut up and help me, dammit.”

“After I help this first~ He’s probably the reason why you can’t choose on your own.”

Stella started squeezing at her bun rapidly in order to keep a straight face as something lewd began happening underneath the table. These two were certainly the most eccentric hunters she employed, but, without a doubt, the Lusty Couple was her best. Though they were the youngest, both a little older than thirteen years old, these lovers could always be trusted to finish a mission. Unfortunately, they had yet to reach success without causing a dash of destruction and a hurricane of chaos. Stella’s fist tensed around her hair for a final time before she let it go. She couldn’t keep letting them embarrass her like this. The brunette impatiently tapped her index fingers on the folders between them.

“Boys, you were already late this morning. I do not have the patience to entertain your improper behavior much longer. So please, do me a favor and choose which assignment you’d like to take today.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this Shiro-Kuro AU KilluGon! Please kudo if you like it, bookmark for the future, and MOST IMPORTANTLY leave a comment on the newest chapter telling me which option you choose for the interactive question (and why, if you want). I will write the next chapter based on the more popular answer.


	2. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Gon and Kuro Killua choose which mission they are going to do. While they scan through the paperwork, they find that something vital is missing. Stella reveals that she needs something from them that she normally doesn't.

Kuro Killua rested his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers. His eyelids closed as he made a pose that seemed to be lost in thought. The pair needed to decide between the human escort or the assassination. Both seemed to offer a fair amount of work, for a very similar payout. It really depended on which boy would get to be in his field of expertise. If only he could focus on choosing…

A low growl left Kuro Killua’s throat as he felt a stimulating set of teeth scrape along the underside of his cock. The Love Hunter between his legs knew how much his lover enjoyed slightly rougher blowjobs. Digging his fingers into his knuckles, the black-haired teen tried his best not to thrust his hips into the hot, moist cavern that was so eagerly sucking him off. After about half a minute, Kuro Killua bit his lip as his load of semen poured into the waiting mouth below. Having released, his red eyes flew open in a moment of razor-sharp clarity.

“We’ll take the Escort Mission, Stella,” the Lusty Couple said in unison.

The owner of _Do Me a Favor Hunter_ Agency nodded silently, using all her mental strength to keep her composure. She picked up the folder on the right and pushed the left one towards Kuro Killua. He reached for it, but a sticky hand shot up from beneath the table and immediately snatched the paperwork. It always happened that the older boy got the first look, no matter what the Black-List Hunter did. Shiro Gon giggled in excitement as the assassin crossed his empty arms in annoyance.

Flipping open the file, the spiky-haired slut licked his lips at the possibility of a new catch. As a Single-Star Love Hunter, he could tell by a quick glance whether a guy was going to be easy to seduce or not. Forgetting about the activity he had just finished moments before, Shiro Gon let the papers fall to the dirty carpet one by one in his search for a picture. On the second-to-last page of the documents, a photograph of someone was stapled to the corner. He tugged at it hastily, ripping the poor sheet underneath.

“Be careful with those, dumbass,” Kuro Killua growled, nudging his partner with his sneaker. He barely held back a swift kick when he heard a bunch of crumpling a second later.

“Stella,” Shiro Gon’s head popped up above the table, a confused look on his face, “there’s only a picture of a woman in here.”

“The client’s name is Miss Guineasworth. She is the mother of the one you will be escorting.”

“I don’t care about her,” came an honest complaint, “I need a picture of _him_. The one that I’ll-”

“Fuck, just check through the papers again.”

“I’m not gonna check a third time, Darling. I know that there was only this picture!” The white-haired boy tossed a small portrait of a woman with flowing, golden locks onto the table. Her eyes were a light violet that seemed to plead for help. Paired with the wide smile she wore, it was an unsettling expression.

Kuro Killua uncrossed his arms and picked up the photo, squinting at it in suspicion. After removing the bent staple with a flick of an assassin claw, he waved the image back and forth like a bargaining chip. “If this really is the only picture, can you explain?” A piercing crimson gaze then fell onto Stella, who dug her blue nails into the rejected folder in her arms.

“If you would read through the documents, you would understand why,” the woman muttered, straightening her glasses in order to mask her nervousness. Stella’s ability of _Data Storage Management_ always wiped all traces of the information off her nen-conjured laptop once it was printed in a physical form. So the trio in the office was well-aware that the cum-crinkled papers on the floor was the only copy. Kuro Killua held his icy stare on the woman until she gave in. “Alright, I-I will just tell you.”

“Thank you, Stella~” Shiro Gon giggled as he crawled back out from under the table. The owner of the agency waited until the teen got his shorts back in order and reclaimed his seat on the table corner before she explained the odd lack of a photo.

“Miss Guineasworth was a very nervous woman when she came into the office two days ago,” Stella started. “She explained to me that she needed to transport her son to a safer location than the place he is hiding at now. Last time he was moved, there were complications that left him with an injury and a phobia of flight.”

“And I bet we can’t just hop on a train and transfer him that way, right?” Kuro Killua scratched his chin with the portrait. This might end up being a problematic escort mission.

“That is correct. Not that any locomotive could get you near the location anyway,” Stella continued. “Moving on, Miss Guineasworth requested that instead of her giving me a picture of her son, I send her pictures of the hunters I have employed for her assignment.”

“She wants pictures of us?” Shiro Gon rephrased, cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t opposed to being photographed, but it was definitely an odd request.

“Yes. A portrait, a side view, and a full-body of both of you.”

“I’d rather do a full-frontal if that would be alright~” the Love Hunter grinned before receiving a backhanded swat from his boyfriend.

“I need clear confirmation that these pictures won’t be sold or distributed in any way,” came an emotionless demand. As the next head of the Zoldyck family, Kuro Killua was wary of having his identity captured on film. If the photos were to get into the hands of the wrong type of person, who knew if he’d instantly end up on a Black List himself.

“I understand your concern. I plan to give them to her directly tonight. Once she is finished with the pictures, she knows to burn them immediately.”

“Alright,” the assassin nodded blandly, looking up at Shiro Gon. The older teen looked excited, always a fan of having his picture taken, though usually in more sexy situations. Kuro Killua ruffled his black hair, hoping that these photos wouldn’t lead to problems.

Stella, still gripping the unchosen file, sighed in relief. She was glad that this had worked out. Getting up out of her chair, the Data Hunter switched the paperwork with the silver laptop on her desk. Bringing it back to the table, she flipped the computer open and got the webcam working. “I need to go up to my room to get an actual camera, but you two can do the portraits now,” the woman instructed, scooting the laptop back so the screen would be able to include Shiro Gon’s head of white spikes down slightly past his shoulders.

“Got it, got it,” the slut twittered eagerly, taking a seat and using the screen as a mirror to preen himself.

“I’ll go first because I know you’ll take too long,” Kuro Killua grumbled, pushing his boyfriend out of the chair.

“I will not! I already have some ideas in my head of how I want my photo to look!”

The couple began to argue as Stella went up to the third floor of the building to get her digital camera from her studio apartment. It had been a while since she had last used the thing, so locating it was a bit of a search through mountains of books and documents. Maybe seven minutes had passed by the time she returned. To her dismay, that had been more than enough time for the Lusty Couple to finish their pictures and move to one of the client couches for a heated makeout session.

Trying to ignore their normal, but still unnerving, lewd actions, the owner of the agency took a look at what photos had been taken. Kuro Killua gave his standard bored glare and small frown, his shoulders straight in a way that showed his serious and disciplined nature. Shiro Gon… Shiro Gon had his head cocked to the side, winking playfully with a cheeky grin as he lifted his white tank top to show off his erect nipples. It was such a standard photo for him, Stella wondered if she would have been more surprised if the pose had been what she had actually asked for. There was a shifting on the couch and a loud moan.

“Mnnn, Kuro Darling, I want your c-”

“I found my camera, boys. Please stand with your left shoulder to the wall,” she commanded, ending the scene before it could become a live pornography event in front of her.

Shiro Gon pouted as his lover pulled away and silently executed the order. With his orange eyes, the older boy watched from the low sofa as Stella took the assassin’s side-view first, then stepped back to take a full-body shot. The black-haired teen took a more natural stance, shoulders slumped in a stand-offish manner and his hands in the pockets of his dark gray sport shorts. This bad boy was also rocking another erection, which the brunette photographer tried not to look at.

“C’mon, Shiro Slut,” Kuro Killua called in his husky voice, “she needs to take your pictures too.”

“I know… give me a moment,” the white-haired boy blushed a little, rubbing his knees together. His heart was fluttering at the sight of his Darling being such a hot stud. They had been together for a little more than a year, but he felt like he was falling for the sexy Zoldyck all over again. After some deep breaths, Shiro Gon got up and made his way over to the wall.

“Can I get a more standard side-view of you?” Stella asked, a bit of a plea in her voice.

“Only if we can make a photo shoot out of the full-frontal~” the older teen bargained, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

“Full- _body_. I will not give Miss Guineasworth naked photos of an underage boy.”

“Don’t say it like that. It would be for the son we’re escorting. I’m sure he’d appreciate getting a nice look at my body before we meet in person.”

“Said like a true escort,” Kuro Killua said dryly as he gave a single lackluster clap.

“Oh shush. Just because you’ve explored every inch of me doesn’t mean all other men have - yet.”

“I know. You aren’t an _emotional_ Love Hunter after all,” the assassin shrugged.

“Stop talking, please. I am willing to take ten photos maximum, so do me a favor and make one of them something I can give to your client...”

 

* * *

 

Under the cover of night, Miss Guineasworth entered the darkness of her son’s room, a folder with the six photos held close to her breast. After a short meeting with Stella at the _Do Me a Favor_ Hunter Agency, she had hurried to the makeshift hideout in order to start preparing for her child’s travel. Turning on his bedside lamp, she sat down on the edge of the sleeping boy’s bed.

“Wake up, Sweetheart,” she murmured gently, shaking his shoulder in order to rouse him out of dreamland.

“Mom? You’re back?”

“Yes. I’m so glad you’ve been a good boy and stayed here all day again. The nice Agency lady told me that these two people are her best Hunters and will do whatever it takes to move you to your new home safely.” Miss Guineasworth held the folder out to her son with an affectionate smile. Grinning back, he took the folder and opened it quickly, dumping the pictures out onto the blankets. Both of them were initially shocked by what they saw.

“No way… They look like they’re around the same age as me,” the boy said in awe, separating the white-haired boy from the black-haired one. While he was stuck in a life of hiding, these two got to be hunters - the top hunters for the best Hunter Agency this city had to offer.

His mother gave no immediate response, scrutinizing the photos for about five minutes before she nodded in acceptance. Having these two escort her son was going to be so much easier than she ever could have hoped. Looking at her boy with loving, violet eyes, she asked him, “So, which one do you like more?”

 

**Interactive Question- Which does the son like more: Shiro Gon or Kuro Killua?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KillugonsUchiha is the only one that commented, meaning the Escort Mission was chosen! Thank you for interacting~
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of this Shiro-Kuro AU KilluGon! Please kudo if you like it, bookmark for the future, and MOST IMPORTANTLY leave a comment on the newest chapter telling me which option you choose for the interactive question (and why, if you want). I will write the next chapter based on the more popular answer.


End file.
